starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Gavyn Sykes
Gavyn Sykes foi um Tenente da Guarda Real de Naboo durante o conflito com a Federação de Comércio. Ele e vários outros soldados ajudaram a vencer a Batalha de Naboo. Biografia Juventude Gavyn Sykes nasceu no planeta Naboo, e passou muito tempo de sua juventude pilotando transportes locais do planeta. Desde cedo, Sykes já demonstrava ser corajoso e idealista. thumb|left|Gavyn pilota seu [[Legends:Flash Speeder|Flash Speeder pelas ruas de Theed.]] Quando ficou mais velho, Gavyn se juntou a Guarda Real de Naboo. Suas primeiras missões eram patrulhar a cidade de Theed, o que aprimorou suas habilidades de piloto a lhe concedeu um grande conhecimento de túneis secretos e atalhos pela cidade. Suas principais habilidades eram com o Flash Speeder e o Caça N-1. Sykes viria a se tornar um Tenente, liderado pelo Capitão Kael. A Batalha por Naboo thumb|200px|right|Sykes corre para uma nave ao lado de [[Legends:R2-C4|R2-C4.]] Quando a Federação de Comércio invadiu Naboo, Gavyn e Kael tiveram que fugir de Theed, e rumaram para os pântanos, na esperança de conseguir aliados para formar uma resistência. Eles conseguiram apoio de Veed Deviss, e mais tarde, de Borvo o Hutt. Gavyn, Kael, Deviss e outros pilotos Naboo, com a ajuda de Kol Kotha, um dos pilotos de Borvo, atacaram um dos satélites de comunicações da Federação de Comércio, em uma tentativa de deixá-los incomunicaveis, e assim, fazer um ataque surpresa a uma das bases da Federação. Eles foram bem-sucedidos e Sykes ainda conseguiu capturar um canhoneiro. Gavyn usou o bote armado para se infiltrar no Rio Andrevea, que o levou até um campo de escravos da Federação. Ele conseguiu libertar os escravos e os levou até um lugar seguro. Gavyn, por meio de Lutin Hollis, descobriu que o caça do Capitão Kael fora abatido em combate, e que Kael estava desaparecido. Ele então foi a procura de seu Capitão e, depois de alguns conflitos com a Federação de Comércio, conseguiu encontrá-lo. Kael, muito ferido, ainda conseguiu dizer suas últimas palavras. Ele disse a Sykes que Borvo o havia atacado e que o Hutt tinha capturado os Naboo salvos por Gavyn nos campos de escravos. Determinado a vingar a morte de Kael e resgatar os Naboo, Sykes atacou a base de Borvo. Ele contou com a ajuda de Kol Kotha, que havia deixado Borvo e agora estava do lado dos Naboo. Gavyn derrotou Borvo e libertou os escravos. Pouco tempo depois, Gavyn, Hollis e Kotha libertaram os prisioneiros do campo de detenção 4 da Federação de Comércio. Eles ainda ajudaram Panás a salvar alguns fazendeiros dos droides da Federação. Gavyn impediu um batalhão droide de chegar as planícies onde a Federação enfrentava os Gungans. A Batalha Espacial thumb|200px|left|Sykes ao lado de [[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Padmé Amidala na celebração de vitória.]] Sykes destruiu vários AATs que estavam no hangar do palácio de Theed, possibilitando a saída dos caças N-1 que iriam atacar a Nave de Controle Droide no espaço. Gavyn participou da Batalha Espacial de Naboo ao lado do droide R2-C4, onde ele teve sucesso em destruir os raios tratores e o gerador de escudos da enorme nave de batalha, permitindo que Anakin Skywalker explodisse a nave por dentro. Após a batalha, Gavyn e os pilotos sobreviventes retornaram a Naboo, que finalmente estava livre. Era da Rebelião thumb|200px|right|Capitão Sykes. Pouco tempo após a Batalha de Yavin (quase 35 anos após a Batalha de Naboo), o agora Capitão Gavyn Sykes era um vigilante no espaçoporto de Keren, onde ele também dava missões para aventureiros. Após todas as suas vitórias e méritos, houveram rumores de que Gavyn era sensível à Força. Nos Bastidores *Gavyn Sykes foi interpretado pelo ator Christian Simpson em A Ameaça Fantasma. No video game Battle for Naboo, Gavyn foi dublado por Matt Walters. *No nível "Encontro em Coruscant" do jogo Battle for Naboo, Gavyn enfrenta Darth Maul em uma perseguição entre o caça N-1 e o Infiltrador Sith. Aparições *''Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' Fontes *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *Star Wars: Battle for Naboo official website *Holocron Continuity Database Admin, Lucas Licensing Sykes Sykes Sykes Categoria:Machos Categoria:Oficiais da Força de Segurança Real de Naboo